Rain Day at Atlantis
by Lady Wraith1
Summary: Todd discovers a weird Earthling game.


Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis isn't mine and no money was made off of this.

Summary: Todd discovers a weird Earthling game.

It was a quiet day on Atlantis. Well, as quiet as it could be with brilliant scientists that had access to explosives and testosterone filled male soldiers with unlimited energy when it came to guns and 'sparring' (More like a good excuse to beat the crap out of someone you didn't like Todd thought wryly.) occupying one city. It _was_ a nice day though, at least by Todd's standards. 

Honestly, that should have been his first clue when he thought back to the moment. He had observed that the humans always acted weird on 'nice' days. Really, it was something about the pounding rain, dark, cloudy skies, and dancing lightning and booming thunder that, at the same time managed to calm Todd, but drive his human allies to do some rather odd things. 

The first time he had observed one of these 'rain days' as they were aptly named on Atlantis he had been introduced to the human 'game' of laser tag. He had been astounded that such a fiercely loyal people would cut down their own with lasers before he realized that they were really just red beams of light. By the end of the day he had been praying that the lasers would actually somehow turn into real lasers that _could_ cut people down, but it was all in vain, and he had had to put up with the humans trifling stalking game. Thinking back it would have been worth it to threaten McKay to modify one of these laser guns to a real one, but the scientist had been to bust attempting to flee from Sheppard and Ronan, although he never got far. (Didn't he get 'killed' 43 times that day?)

Now he knew better and he was quick to pick up on when things were about 'to go south' as one of the marines called it. His rule was simple. When the females started clearing out of the main areas with barely masked looks of either dubiousness or bemusement he quickly attached himself to Teyla. No one dared pull anything on the scary pregnant woman so he saw her company as a good alliance on rain days.

That was why he was now wondering the halls accompanying the Athosian woman to wherever she needed to go. (Thankfully she had taken pity on him and didn't seem to mind the extra company. Indeed they made a rather good team on rain days, much to Ronan's annoyance.) He was practically on edge waiting for something to happen.

So it was with little fright and quite a lot of bemusement that he was now staring at a bright yellow glob on the wall that had not been there a little while ago. 

THWACK. A blue glob joined it. Now thoroughly curious he looked down the hall from where the globs had come from. He almost 'freaked' as the humans called it when he saw his 'brother' covered in bright red. However, he calmed when he saw that Teyla was merely raising an eyebrow at Sheppard. 

"John, just what are you all up to now?" she asked. 

"Oh, nothing much Teyla." He replied. "Lorne found some paint guns in the new supply shipment from Earth. Cool huh?"

Todd was still somewhat confused. "Sheppard you look like something that got pelted with spears repeatedly." He said.

John looked down at himself and then back at Teyla and Todd with a boyish grin on his face. 

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't to good of an idea to let Ronan have red as his color. Hey, have either of you two seen Rodney?"

The humans' radios crackled to life at that moment, followed by the voice of Todd's 'favorite' scientist. 

"Sheppard, that's cheating!"

"So is using Atlantis' sensors to track me and follow my radio communications!" John shot back while taking off to where he thought the genius was hiding away at. 

Todd heard the mumbled "Oh crap" from the other end of the transmission before Sheppard, followed quickly by Ronan, had left the hall in pursuit of the now thoroughly screwed scientist. 

He merely looked at Teyla who once again took pity on him and began explaining the new game. By the end of it Todd couldn't help suppress a grin. 

Paintball indeed. Maybe next time he could play one on one with McKay.


End file.
